


Unspoken Words

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: For how long can Bruce continue with unspoken words?
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Fire on Fire by Sam Smith on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/5rFj8OzffT0iggSjcBaeND?si=KCZXqKz3SpuVnIdg4QH1IQ
> 
> Day three: Jeremiah didn't fall in the Ace Chemicals 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce couldn't say he was surprised, to be honest, he _expected_ him to be alive, he couldn't imagine a world without Jeremiah, he had to be alive, and Bruce refused to think otherwise. 

When Alfred pointed to the engineer, Bruce felt a wave of relief, he seemed to let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding for so long, all he wanted to do now was kiss Jeremiah, get into his arms and never leave, but he couldn't, but he could punch Jeremiah and let him feel how angry he was for faking his death. But Alfred held him. 

Jeremiah winked at Bruce and he felt the old burning in his stomach, Bruce hated that Jeremiah could take his breath away so easily. But he couldn't think about it now, the engineer was risking people's lives, he couldn't think with his heart right now.

He sat at the dinner table with a sigh, why couldn't Jeremiah just send him flowers? He had to take romantic gestures to the extreme. He kept rambling on about how he lost his family too, Bruce understood him, wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't. Jeremiah grabbed him by the collar shouting about how Bruce had turned him down, Bruce was quiet, he didn't want to, but again, he couldn't accept it either. Bruce saw himself saying words that had no meaning to him, but he saw that they hurt Jeremiah, and it hurt him too.

•

Bruce arrived in the alley, he took a deep breath trying to control his thoughts, a part of him was tempted to tell Jeremiah that he was seeing what he was doing for him, but what would happen if Bruce gave up? Nothing. Nothing but to encourage more Jeremiah.

Jeremiah had killed the couple, Bruce felt his stomach collapse, he really thought Jeremiah would spare them, he was naive, so Jeremiah showed the two people who could replace Bruce's parents, in Jeremiah's mind, he felt sick, Jeremiah told him he didn't understand, yes, he _understood_ , he got into Jeremiah's mind, he didn't want to, but he _did_ anyways, and that's what hurt most about it all.

  
"You don't have to do this" Bruce says in a weak voice, knowing that his words were useless. 

  
"But... _I do_." Jeremiah's voice was so soft that it broke Bruce in half, he really believed it, he _believed_ he was doing it for the greater good, Bruce tried to control the tears they wanted to appear in his eyes. Jeremiah went on to explain that he wanted to be the only person Bruce could see when he closed his eyes, that he wanted to be connected with Bruce, couldn't he see that he was already? The brunette could understand Jeremiah better than anyone else, just as the engineer knew him. He had seen Jeremiah every time he closed his eyes.

"This is all for you Bruce'' And the millionaire ran as fast as he could, Selina came out of nowhere and pulled the gun out of Jeremiah's hand while Bruce pushed him and they fell to the ground, Jeremiah pulled a knife and pointed it at Bruce's throat, he knew the engineer would never kill him but it was better not to make sudden movements, he could still hurt him. So he pushes him and runs out, Bruce doesn't think twice before he runs out. They got into Ice Chemicals. 

" **Jeremiah** " Bruce shouts up the stairs "This ends tonight." He could see Jeremiah on the other side of the runway.

"No, Bruce, tonight **it begins**." He said teasing, Bruce wasted no time thinking about how hot he was with his knives before he started punching him. He climbed on top of Jeremiah while the other was talking about their connection, he felt Jeremiah's hands on his legs, but he couldn't care less, he punched the former redhead again, he was angry, angry at himself and Jeremiah, why couldn't he stop caring? Why did he always understand him? Why did he always forgive him? Then Bruce finds himself telling the biggest lie he's ever told.

"You mean nothing to me." He brings up their faces, and he wishes he could say that he was breathless from the fight, but he wasn't. He's not. He saw the pain in Jeremiah's eyes, and he regretted at that moment he said it. Jeremiah pulled him up and punched him. 

  
" **I am the answer to your life's questions, without me you are just a joke, without a punchline** " Bruce deviates from the blow that Jeremiah would strike him, but the pipes that were holding them break, and he sees himself pulling Jeremiah with all the strength he could, Jeremiah falls over him, while his hands were on his shoulders, Bruce was never so scared in all his life, only the thought of losing Jeremiah made him sick. Jeremiah was looking at him differently, as if he had finally figured Bruce out. 

"You _do_ care'' He spoke softly, they were too close, Bruce couldn't think straight, he swallowed dry, he didn't feel he could lie now, he was tired of lying. But Jeremiah saved him from having to give an answer, he stuck his lips together, Bruce felt the burning all over his body, he closed his eyes letting Jeremiah guide him in a gentle kiss, as if he were kissing an old lover, as if his tongues already knew each other. Bruce passed his hands to Jeremiah's hair as he stroked the back of his head.

They only split away when the air was needed, Jeremiah put his forehead on Bruce's, he took his hand to Bruce's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, Bruce hadn't stopped the stroke on his hair.

"I... I love you, Jeremiah, but I can't be with you if you put me in positions that I have to choose between saving people or you," Bruce says, feeling a tear roll down his cheek, Jeremiah wiping her with his thumb.

"Let's work it out, Bruce, I can't stop killing, but I can leave the innocent people alone.'' He pulls his noses together.

It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either, it was **something** , Bruce thought he could live with it.

"I love you, too," Bruce snorts, he'd figured it out, Jeremiah lets out a laugh and kisses him again, they exchang caresses for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
